My Kindergarten Romance
by Sweet.Revenge31
Summary: The very small chronicles of MCR as children. New kids move into the neighborhood, old friends get closer, and through it all there may just be a couple kiddy crushes. Check this story out for ultimate laughs and Mini-MCR cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Truthful. Revenge doesn't own a computer and so I upload for her. Either way, if you don't review this chapter...I will find where you live and kidnap your family. I went there.**

**Disclaimer: Rev doesn't own MCR, but Rev is her real name (well, it might as well be).**

**NOW REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>5-year-old Revenge woke up in her own bed, which was covered in a Marvel bed spread and Batman blanket. She turned to see her 6-year-old friend Frankie who lived next door snuggling her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, because he was an inch taller than her. People made fun of Frankie 'cause he was shorter than most of the other boys his age, but Rev told them if they made Frankie cry she'd help him beat them up. Just because they were small didn't mean they weren't strong. "Mmmm" Frank murmured in his sleep, rolling towards Rev. Rev squeezed the small boy tightly around his middle.<br>"Frankie wake up." She said sweetly, in a very sing-song voice. He shifted on top of Rev, which wasn't surprising (he did that a lot).  
>"Come on Frankie, get up before Mandy wakes up and pushes you off the bed." the small girl poked the boy in the side, which tickled him enough to make him fall to the side of the bed he was originally on.<br>"Rev?" Frank mumbled, blearily blinking his hazel-green eyes.  
>"Yeah I'm up Frankie." She said quietly. He rolled onto his stomach.<br>"Do I really hav'ta wake up?" He whined, rubbing his eyelids with the backs of his hands.  
>"You should but you don't have to," she was still a bit tired herself.<br>"I'll only get up if you get up, Rev." Frankie said turning his head to smile at Rev. She blushed a bit, hiding behind her hands in a childish way.  
>"I'll get up if you want me too." He batted his eye lashes at the small girl. He was so cute when he did that, well he was cute anyway.<br>"Okay let's get up." Rev jumped out of her bed leaving her half extremely messy, the sheets and covers jumbled in heaps like a strange bird nest. Frankie did the same thing.  
>"Rev I'm hungry." Frankie whined again.<br>"Let's go wake up my Mommy then, okay?" She asked, well stated. Frankie just nodded as Rev took his tiny hand and pulled him to her mother's room.  
>The room was filled with posters of Iron Maiden, Led Zeppelin, David Bowie, Spider-Man, Batman, etc. Rev stopped on the side of her mothers bed and shook her.<p>

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, me and Frankie are hungry." She said softly. The white rather skinny woman awoke softly.  
>"Hmmmm what do you want Sweetie?" She asked with an obvious groggy voice.<br>"We're hungry. Will you make us something?" The little girl asked, still holding on to Frankie's hand. Rev's mothers name was Taressa.  
>"Okay Sweetie. In a minute." She replied, still sleepy. Rev knew her mother was still tired so she had pulled Frankie to the play room. It was filled with toys, but not just any toys, toys like MARVEL action figures, Transformers, unicorns, and all that fun stuff. Stuff that only the five of them knew about.<br>"Let's play Spider-Man." Rev suggested, instantly reaching for her favorite action figure.  
>"I'll be your Spider-Man if you be my M.J." Frankie said smiling. He made Rev blush.<br>"O-okay." She answered. Spider-Man was on a shelf that neither Frankie nor Rev could reach.  
>"How do we get them?" Rev pouted. Frankie suddenly had an idea.<br>"You can get on my shoulders and then you can grab them!" He said happily. Rev smiled widely at the adorable (yet completely brilliant) boy.  
>"Oh Frankie you're so smart." She said it like his idea was the best thing ever, and gave him a big hug. Once Frankie was released he bent down on his knee's.<br>"Try to get on my shoulders." He told Rev, hoping she wouldn't be clumsy for once and knock them both over. Rev put her tiny hands on Frankie's shoulders.  
>"Ready?" She asked Frankie. He nodded.<br>"What are you two doing?" Frankie and Rev looked toward the door to see Mandy, Rev's older sister. Mandy was only a day older than Rev, but they were not twins.

"Ehem! Did you guys hear me? What are you doing?" She repeated. She may only have been five, but she had the maturity level of a 10-year-old. Frankie stood up and made a serious face, and stood in front of Rev's small figure. Rev moved her head to the side so she could see Mandy's face  
>"Mandy don't get mad at Rev, we were just trying to get Spider-Man and M.J." He stated trying not to get Rev in trouble with her sister. Mandy was very protective of Rev, and Rev was very protective of both Mandy and Frankie.<p>

"You guys be careful. I'll just go get mommy-" Rev cut her sister off.  
>"No Mandy, Mommy is still tired." She warned. "You know how mommy is when she's tired." She looked at Mandy cautiously.<br>"Okay but if you fall Rev, I'll catch you." Mandy helped Rev onto Frankie's shoulders. And stood right behind Frankie just in case Rev fell.  
>"I got'em!" Rev said victoriously.<br>"Okay now I'm gonna set you down now okay?" Frankie said.  
>"Yup!" She smiled. Frankie walked over to the bean bag chair and had Mandy put one on top of the other. He sat down and Rev landed safely on the bean bags.<br>"That was fun!" She squealed, standing up and sat down next to Frankie. "Thanks for not dropping me." She kissed Frankie's cheek, making him blush.  
>"Awww." Was all Mandy could say. "I'm gonna go over to Gee's house." She announced.<br>"Okay but you have to bring him over later for lunch." Rev ordered. Revenge was the only thing besides her mother who scared Mandy. Mandy was a really tough kid, but once it came to Gerard she was such a girlie-girl.  
>"Okay what should be goin' on?" Frankie asked, returning to the subject of action figures. He always let Revenge make up the story, since he thought Rev was better at making stories then he was.<br>"We should take a scene from the comic book. When Spidey beats up tough guys who are taking M.J's purse." Rev smiled, thinking her idea was brilliant.  
>"That's awesome!" Frankie smiled widely in return, also thinking it was a great idea. Rev thought she had accomplished something.<br>"I'll save you M.J.!" Frankie said in character. Frankie made punching noises as his action figure attacked invisible bad guys.  
>"Thank you Spider-Man." Rev sweetly said smiling, moving her M.J. character closer to Frank's.<p>

"Your welcome M.J."  
>"Don't they kiss?" Rev asked, raising her tiny eyebrow.<br>"Yeah I think so." Frankie replied, so Rev set down her Mary Jane action figure and kissed Frankie on the lips.  
>"There, I kissed my Spider-Man." She smiled sweetly at the now-red boy.<br>"What's wrong Frankie?" The small blushing girl asked. Frankie shook his little head.  
>"Nothing, its just you kissed me and it was, well, not gross." He became a bit more red. Rev giggled at him.<br>"I totally agree." She replied. Rev thought about what she had seen on t.v. Where the girl character sat on the boy character's lap, so she did just that.  
>"Rev you need to stop watching t.v." Frankie said, laughing. Rev just rolled her eyes and continued playing.<p> 


	2. Captian Crunch and Skittles?

Rev looked at Frankie as if he were going mad."But when we're older we can do whatever we want. We can get married, eat all the skittles we want and, and..." She trailed off.

"Yes but how old do people get married?" He asked. Rev thought about it for a while. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

"I dunno..." She started counting on her fingers. "Ummmmmmm Frankie how much is this many?" She asked,

"That's ten, Rev." He answered shaking his head at the small girl. He knows she acts like she can't count to make herself look cute.

"Okay then we will get married when I'm ten."

"Rev that's in five years. Do you think our mummy's will let us?" He wondered.

"Maybe? If they don't then I will be sad." She pouted.

"What are you to doing?" Suddenly Rev's mum walked into the play room. Rev just stayed where she was, even though Frank was nervous that he and Rev were going to get in trouble.

"Playing Spider-Man and Mary Jane." She answered, her mum raising her skinny eyebrow.

"You are strange kids, you know that right?" Taressa stated. Rev just nodded. "Anyways come on I thought you were hungry." She started walking toward the kitchen. Rev jumped up and pulled Frankie toward the kitchen.

Taressa opened the fridge and pulled out some milk. Rev pulled a chair out for Frankie and motioned for him to sit in it. She then ran to the cupboard, swong it open, pulled out two small glasses, ran to the fridge, opened it up. She couldn't quiet reach the drink her and her friend loved though. Her mum reached up for Rev and Franks favorite drink and handed it to the tiny child. Rev scurried to Frank's cup and poured orange juice into the boys cup. She quickly did the same with her's.

Taressa pulled out a box of Captain Crunch cereal and a bag of Skittles. She then opened the bag of Skittles and poured half of the bag into each of the small bowls. The two tiny children loved this food for some reason, and Taressa didn't know why. She knew that both of the kids were obsessed with Skittles, but with cereal.

Rev watched as her mother poured a whole pack of Skittles into her and Frank's cereal. She started bouncing up and down. She was getting a little too exited. Frankie poked her and told her to calm down before she fell over.

"You better settle down Rev Sweetie. You'll fall and hurt yourself." The amused mother said. She always thought it was funny when Rev got exited. The small child would bounce, then fall over and start laughing till she couldn't breath.

Taressa set the two bowls of cereal in front of the two waiting children. She watched as they both scarfed the bowls of Captain Crunch with brown-ish milk and white Skittles. She always thought it was cute the way the two ate. They were always in sync. Rev took a bite and Frankie did the same. When Frankie swallowed, Rev did the same. It was strange yet cute. When they were finished she lifted the two now empty bowls, and set them in the sink.

"Thank you mummy." Rev said sounding pretty satisfied. Frankie nodded.

"Your welcome Sweetheart." The woman said. "Amanda at Gerard's house?" She asked.

"Yup I told her she had to bring him over for lunch though." Rev sighed. "I think me and Frankie will go over to Gee's right now." the tiny girl said looking at Frankie with her big brown puppy eyes. He nodded unable to resist the small girls gaze. She grabbed Frankie's hand and pulled him out the door. She knew it was dangerous outside, but she was a rebel for a child. The road was destroyed and looked as if it would suck you down into the underworld where you could never come up again. Luckily Gerard lived a few doors down.


End file.
